WIN A BISHI
by Dragon Mistress Eri
Summary: Thats right YOU can win a bishi for a week! Look inside to find out how!
1. Default Chapter

DT: *in a flashy game show host suit* Yes, that's right ladies and gents! Well, just ladies, I hope.... Well now it's time for WIN A BISHIE!!!! I'll explain the rules and who's up for grabs and how you can enter!  
  
You go through three rounds each hosted by a diffrent muse, one is question and answer by Archer!  
  
Archer: Uh, hi *is wondering how he got stuck with this job*  
  
DT: For the obstacle course Justin!  
  
Justin: Lo *is used to being surrounded by Estrogen*  
  
DT: And on the mystery task BAH!  
  
Bah: Hi! *waves*  
  
DT: I wouldn't let her compete so she gets to help host! Who ever has the most points at the ends wins. The first one to compete over, bah, the curtain!  
  
Bah: *pulls a curtain off a cage Yami in it*  
  
Yami: Some one help me....  
  
DT: If you win you get him for a whole week! If you loose, well, you get a lolly pop.  
  
Bah: I WANT A LOLLY POP!!  
  
DT: Later, to enter-  
  
Bah: I WANT ONE NOW!  
  
DT: NO! It'll ruin your dinner! And if you ask again it's to the corner with you!  
  
Bah: *pouts*  
  
DT: Thank you, To enter tell me in your review what your like, psychotic killer rabid fan girl or normal *shudders* and you MUST give me a physical desk and rate your self from 1-10 for insanity, 1 being perfectly sane 10 you're reading from the loony bin! I'm a 10!  
  
Archer: I KNEW IT!!!  
  
DT: Well review and see if YOU can win a bishi!! 


	2. I'M SO SORRY I MADE A MISTAKE READ HERE

DT: I'm SO VERY sorry for not mentioning earlier for WHO you want to compete for! There are some of you it's fairly obvious but others I dunno, so if you want to compete for Yami say so if you already gave me a desc you don't have to again! Again I am SO sorry for not mentioning this before!!!!  
  
Bah: DT, can I have a lolly pop yet?  
  
DT: *sweat drops* BAH! NO! AFTER dinner!  
  
Bah: Awww ok...  
  
DT: ^^" Please review and tell me who you're competing for or if you prefer add me on msn (or e mail me) at dt_queen_of_the_loonys@hotmail.com, arigoto! 


	3. Round one!

DT: *holding a microphone the only light on centered on her* Alright ladies we are ready to start round one of... *music* WIN A BISHI! I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed from the bottom of my heart! And now our contestants for round one!!!  
  
She rabid, she likes Yami, she's almost in the loony bin with me! She even has a life sized plushy of him too! Give it up for Akanasu!!!! *Crowd cheers*  
  
Akanasu: *waves sitting on a life sized Yami pushy*  
  
DT: *Wonders where on Earth she got on that big* Next up is a rabid fan who writes stories of her and Yami! Ladies and gents give it up for Vicky!!! *crowd cheers again* (Her pen name is cutelilvicki if you want to read the stories)  
  
Vicky: *waves energetically drooling as she stars at the Yami cage*  
  
DT: You can drool later  
  
Vicky: ok *tires to stop*  
  
DT: Next up! She's a flirt and a suck for our pointy headed hero! Give it up for Waterfalls Rose, who will just be referred to as Rose! Ladies and gents a nice round of applause!!  
  
*Crowd cheers more*  
  
Rose: *waves from where she is*  
  
DT: And now our last contestant! She's crazy but not as much as me! She's rabid, she's in love, give it up for Yuri Minamino!  
  
Yuri: Hi ya! *waves*  
  
DT: And now the question and answer round, ladies to your posts!!  
  
*the four girls run off to little stand thingy Justin standing in front of them dressed like Alex Trevet*  
  
Justin: Do I HAVE to wear the fake mustash?  
  
DT: YES!!!  
  
Justin: *grumbles and reads his first card* These questions are who am I ones  
  
Akanasu: *buzzes in* You're Justin!  
  
Justin: *sighs*  
  
DT: *gives her one point*  
  
Justin: *sweat drops* I'm a chibi and idolize my big brother, who am I?  
  
Yuri: *buzzes in* MOKUBA!!  
  
Justin: That's right, I'm a cold hearted-  
  
Rose: *buzzes in* Kibby!  
  
DT: She gets two points for calling him Kibby! *gives her two points*  
  
Rose: YAY! *does a lil dance*  
  
Justin: I'm adorable-  
  
Vicky:*buzzes in* MOKUBA!  
  
Justin: I'm sorry no, it was Yugi  
  
Vicky: T-T Damn, I SHALL WIN YOU YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: *whimpers*  
  
Justin: I'm a total moron... that's all there is  
  
DT: *snickers*  
  
Yuri: *buzzes in* JOEY!  
  
Justin: *reads the answer* That's, right?  
  
DT: *gives her a point*  
  
Justin: -_- ok now onto the obstacle course! Go!  
  
*Four girls make their escape to the obstacle course*  
  
Archer: Uhh, this is the obstacle course, you go through it, and yeah, bout it. *shifts wishing he had gotten the question and answer because he was forced to loose his shirt*  
  
Akanasu: *looks at the course* Do we have to get past the spike pit?  
  
Archer: Yes  
  
Yuri: And past the swinging axes?  
  
Archer: yes, those too  
  
Vicky: And the giant spiders?  
  
Archer: yes  
  
Rose: And-  
  
Archer: You have to get through it all!!!!  
  
All four: *whimper and nod*  
  
Rose: I'm gonna get hacked up.... *closes her eyes and runs in  
  
Akanasu: I will win!!! *rushes in*  
  
Yuri: No, I WILL!!! *also runs in*  
  
Vicky: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT YAMI YOU WILL BE MINE! *Darts in*  
  
*All come back out scream when they see a spider*  
  
Yuri: I TOUCHED IT!!  
  
Akanasu: NO! I will not let a spider stand in the way of me and Yami!!! *runs in again, shortly followed by the others*  
  
*they all eventually get through and now wait in front of Bah*  
  
Bah: Ok, the first two rounds, are now worthless, it's a battle royal, who ever wins get Yami!  
  
Rose: So that last two rounds were useless?  
  
Bah: Yeah basically. *gets attacked by all four* AHH DT HELP!!!!  
  
DT: *pry's the rabid fan girls off Bah* Down!!!  
  
Akanasu: We went past a giant spike pit, swinging axes, AND SPIDERS! And now, it was all for NOTHING?!?!?!?!  
  
DT: *nods* yup *doges the attacks thrown at her* have a fun battle! *runs like hell with Bah*  
  
Rose: Dear Ra help me.... GIVE ME SUPER POWERS!  
  
Ra: NO!  
  
Rose: V.V Damn  
  
Akanasu: How about me I have a cool name!!!  
  
Ra: No  
  
Akanasu: Blast!  
  
Yuri: I WANT POWERS!!!  
  
Ra: Too bad  
  
Vicky: *doesn't ask and gets them* the heck? *floats* I HAVE SUPER POWERS!!!!  
  
Other three: AW NO FAIR!!!!  
  
Akanasu: Grr I SHALL STILL WIN!!!!  
  
Vicky: We shall see... MUWAHAHAHAAA *Looses her powers* Uh oh *plummets to the ground* *SPLAT* ow....  
  
Akanasu: NOW I SHALL GET MY YAMI!!! *out of no where pulls out a base ball bat*  
  
Vicky: MERCY! *knows she's about to get killed*  
  
Akanasu: Aww, ok. *turns to Rose and Yuri(  
  
Yuri: I SHALL IWN YAMI!!! *Charges and get whapped away with the base ball bay* ow.  
  
Rose: Uhhh.... *makes a mad dash for the cage*  
  
Akanasu: NOOOOO *tackles her, the two get in a cat fight*  
  
*Out of no where a bunch of guys pop up and start to cheer*  
  
DT: GET OUT OF MY GAME SHOW!!! *Chases them all away*  
  
Akanasu: I WIN I WIN I GET YAMI!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!  
  
DT: *un locks the cage and hands her the leash* Congratulations!! You are the first winner of *music* WIN A BISHI!!! *hands out plushies and lolly pops to the losers* You all did really well!  
  
Rose: Thanks... *looks at her plushy*  
  
Vicky: At least I got a yami plushy *huggles it*  
  
Yuri: *pokes it* Hey it moves!!!  
  
DT: Uhh, that was your hand Yuri  
  
Yuri: Ah so it was! ^-^  
  
DT: Yeah. Anyway! Next prize  
  
Bah: *presses a button a cage containing Joey is lowered*  
  
DT: JOEY!! Now review, say if you want to compete for him, the 1-10 insanity rating a physical desc is no longer needed but if you have super powers I would like to know. 


	4. Round two, Joey

DT: Welcome to round two of *music* WIN A BISHI!!! And this is to Aeris (Aeris DMG) and any one else, you can NOT I repeat NOT win more then once, if you do not win on your first time competing I MAY let you compete again if I don't have too many contestants, for each round i will take 5 MAX so I can still write it, I had to re write round one because I missed some one, but that's beside the point! ^^"  
  
Bah: Wouldn't that BE the point?  
  
DT: Hmmm. Ok, your right, wow, this must be a first  
  
Bah: *nods*  
  
DT: Now onto the intro! (Note to both Aerises Aeris I know shall be DMG and other Rose Aeris shall be Aeris) In our first corner! She's crazy, she's been eating pixi sticks, give it up for Aeris!!  
  
Aeris: *waves all hyper as every one applauses*  
  
DT: *feels weird writing Aeris and not having it as DMG* Next up, a good friend of mine, (the winner was picked by drawing from a hat ahead of time) she's a crazy rabid fan girl of, well, any one, ladies and gents a warm round of applause!  
  
DMG: *bows as most of the guys holler*  
  
DT: -_- well at least she has her shirt on  
  
DMG: That can be fixed!!!  
  
DT: O.O DEAR RA PLEASE NO!!!!  
  
DMG: Aww ok...  
  
DT: *now a bit frightened* And, next up, she likes Joey so much her pen name is Joey-Lover! A warm round of applause for Amanda!  
  
Amanda: *curtsies as she gets a warm round of applause*  
  
DT: I WAS going to bring a fourth contestant in but it would not of ended well, so I didn't!  
  
Bah: and what was the point of saying that?  
  
DT: So Neko doesn't think I forgot about her  
  
Bah: Ah, yeah she'd have your blood if she found out about this story  
  
DT: Yeah.... Well onto the question and answer round!  
  
Justin: *is now dressed in a game show host suite out of the lame Alex Trevet one* ^-^ I got rid of the mustash!  
  
DT: *whispers to Bah* he doesn't know it yet but next round he has to dress like a man stripper *both girls start to giggle madly*  
  
Justin: Aw dang... they're conspiring against me... Again....  
  
DT: Still  
  
Bah: like always  
  
Justin: -_- I'm doomed. Ok, these questions are multiple choice, What movie is the following quite from "your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" a) Spirited away b) Monty Python in the Search of the Holy grail c) Dumb and Dumerer, man that's easy!  
  
DMG: *buzzes in* A!  
  
Justin: No  
  
DMG: DAMN!!!  
  
Aeris: *buzzes in* C!  
  
Justin: No, since there's only one answer left Amanda can't buzz in, sorry  
  
Amanda: that's ok  
  
Justin: Next question... Which of the following characters has a millennium item: a) Seto Kaiba b) Joey Wheeler c) Yugi Muto  
  
Amanda: *buzzes in* C!  
  
Justin: That's right  
  
DT: *gives her a point*  
  
Justin: I like chicken I like liver what comes next a) Meow mix meow mix please deliver b) Get your ass over here or else c) Uhh, I forget  
  
Aeris: *buzzes in* A!!  
  
Justin: That's right  
  
DT: *gives her a point*  
  
Justin: What sound does a dog make? A) Meow b) oink c) Woof  
  
DMG: *buzzes in* C!!!  
  
Justin: Yup, ok, one more question as the score are tied. How many diffrent color of pages are in the phone book? A) 1 b) 2 c) 3  
  
Amanda: *buzzes in* C!!  
  
Justin: that's right, yellow white and blue  
  
DMG: What's the blue?  
  
DT: Government stuff, I think... *goes off in search of a phone book*  
  
Every one: *sweat drops*  
  
Justin: -_- now it's the obstacle course followed by the mystery one, good luck!  
  
*The three girls run off to where Archer is who now stuck in an extreme sports suit*  
  
DMG: Nice chest Archer  
  
Archer: Uhh, thanks, I think... Umm, any way! Standard thing, go in the giant jello pool, and who ever gets the coins first wins  
  
Aeris: that's not the same as last time  
  
Archer: All the tasks change.  
  
DMG: DAMN!  
  
Archer: -_- On three, one... two... THREE!!! *the three girls cannon ball into the jello pool each scrambling to get the coins surfacing for air from time to time* Mmmm jello *eats some*  
  
DT: ARCHER!!! Don't eat the obstacle course!!!  
  
Archer: I swear it wasn't me!!!  
  
DT: I SAW YOU! And you're still holding some  
  
Archer: *hides it behind his back* No I'm not  
  
DT: All you did was hold it behind your back!  
  
Archer: No I'm not  
  
DT: Yes you are!!!  
  
Archer: I'm doing no such thing!  
  
DT: You are too! I can see it!  
  
*All three girl climb out of the jello pool*  
  
Archer: Ok, how many coins do you have each?  
  
DMG: I have 12!  
  
DT: *looks* DMG, you only have 3  
  
DMG: *Looks again* Oh so I do!  
  
DT: How do you get 12 from 3?  
  
DMG: No idea  
  
DT: Okaay... How about you Aeris?  
  
Aeris: 5  
  
Archer: There were 20 coins  
  
Amanda: So I have 12  
  
DT: Wow, she has better math skills then me!  
  
Bah: That's not hard  
  
DT: SHHHH!!!  
  
Archer: Ok you have how ever many coins you have is how many points you have added onto your score  
  
DMG and Aeris: *both glare at Amanda*  
  
Amanda: *Laughs nervously*  
  
Archer: Now all of you to the random task! *shoos them off*  
  
DT: Standing scores  
  
DMG: 4  
  
Aeris: 6  
  
Amanda: 14  
  
Now onto see BAH!  
  
Bah: Hi! *hands out bows and three arrows to each competitor* You shoot at those targets, out side ring is 5 points middle 10 center 15  
  
DMG: *Shoots al three arrows getting 5 each shot*  
  
Aeris: *fires and gets two 5 and one 10*  
  
Amanda: *fires twice and misses then fires again.... And..... hit's a bulls eye*  
  
DT: AND WE HAVE A WINNER CONGRADULATIONS AMANDA!!!  
  
Bah: *pushes the cage with Joey in it wearing a dog suite*  
  
Joey: I smell Jello  
  
Amanda: *is handed the key to the cage and a leash the goes over and un locks it glomping Joey*  
  
Joey: ^-^ she smells like Jello  
  
DT: And now a word with our last winner *pulls out a mic* So are you happy with Yami?  
  
Akanasu: *has him on a leash* Oh it's great!!! *huggles him* I'm so glad I won!!!  
  
DT: ^-^ alright, thank you for your time. Alright, now, since I have SO many people competing for Ryou I'm going to do more then one round for him, Bah! Bring out the Ryous! We got a few of them *winks*  
  
Bah: *drags out a chain Ryous stuck on it*  
  
DT: Oh I almost forgot *Gives DMG and Aeris Joey plushies and lolly pops* You'll have to tell me again if you want to compete for him, like I said there will be more then one round the winners are randomly picked! So please enter and try your luck on *music* WIN A BISHI!!! *waves along with all the others* 


	5. Ryour round 1! and don't forget the tutu...

DT: Our first contestant for the first *music* RYOU ROUND *music stops* of *more music* WIN A BISHI!! Is Fuu and I'd like to remind you all the winners are picked RANDOMLY so those of you making death threats stand the same chance as those who don't, but for those of you who are *hides behind Justin* Please don't hurt me  
  
Justin: *sweat drops* And by the way, Archer Bah and my self are NOT DT's yamis were her muses her yamis are, actually, where are they? *looks around*  
  
Bah: *points at Dark then at Khanna who's staring at her bum* (Note: Khanna is my perverted male yami who has a thing for my female yami's bum) Right there  
  
Justin: Ah I see them now, wait, where's Archer? T-T ARCHER DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH ALL THESE CRAZY AUTHORESSES!!!  
  
Archer: *peeks out from his dressing room* I'm not coming out!!!  
  
DT: Aw come on, the costume isn't that bad!  
  
Archer: *walks out to show he's wearing a pink tutu*  
  
DT and Bah: *fall over laughing*  
  
Justin: And I thought the male stripper thing was bad.... *is dressed like a male stripper*  
  
DT: *takes many pictures of both for future black mail purposes* Ok, *gets up* Our first contestant is Fuu, she's a psychotic fan girl! A warm round of applause ladies and gents!  
  
Fuu: *runs out on stage long white hair tied up and stands beside DT making her look and feel incredibly short and is followed by a round of applause*  
  
DT: Next up, she's crazy, kinda, really likes Ryou, give it up for KAYU!!!  
  
Kayu: *runs on stage brown hair also in a ponytail and stands beside DT making her look shorter still*  
  
DT: *sighs* I hate being short *Is only 5'1* Next up, she has crazy mage powers like me! She's a 10.5 on the insanity rating warm round of applause for Brittnie!!! (Dragon Fire)  
  
Brittnie: *runs out on stage doing the funky chicken*  
  
DT: *feels very short* Next up is Dark Messiah, aka DM, no, not dark magician  
  
Random rabid fan girls: Awww  
  
DT: A warm round of applause ladies and gents!  
  
DM: *prances out on stage*  
  
DT: Did she prance?  
  
Justin: She did  
  
DT: Ok just making sure, now our last contestant for this round, next up, she says random things and is crazy-  
  
Justin: Aren't you all?  
  
DT: Another interruption out of you and no more ice cream!  
  
Justin: *shuts up*  
  
DT: Thanks you, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted *looks at Justin* Give it up for Saiyaka (Unlovedoutcast on ff.net) who I shall call Sai cause Saiyaka is too long ^^"  
  
Sai: *runs on stage* I SHALL WIN!!!  
  
Brittnie: no, I SHALL  
  
DM: Nu un!  
  
Kayu: *heads to the first round*  
  
Fuu: I WILL WIN ONE OF YOU RYOUS!! *also runs off to the first round*  
  
DT: *pokes Sai Brittnie and DM* Girls? It's time for the first round  
  
*all thee rush to the first round*  
  
Justin: *shifts as his manly man boobies are shown off* Damn uniform... ok, who ever can guess how many fingers I have behind my back win's 10 points, this is the only question  
  
Sai: *buzzes in* 3!!!  
  
Justin: *blinks* Actuly, that's right....  
  
DT: *hands her 10 points*  
  
Justin: Onto the next round!  
  
*The five girls run off*  
  
Archer: *praying for god to kill him skips out onto the stage cursing DT with every fibres of his being* Ok, you have to go through and first to get the ballet shoes win s 10 points, on your mark, get set, go!  
  
*the five girls run off, DM pushes every one out of her way then hands Archer the shoes*  
  
Archer: *put s them on then does a pirouette glaring at DT who's on her side laughing the whole time then hands DM 10 points*  
  
DT: Maybe next time you won't eat the props!!!  
  
Archer: *grumbles*  
  
Bah: OK!!! The random task is kinds like pin the tail on the donkey, but it's not, it's pin the tutu on the ballerina *points to a paper cut out of Archer* Who ever does the best wins! *ducks under all the things and attacks sent at her* Ok, now you all have a score of 0!!  
  
Fuu: *raises her hand* If this round was for the whole game aren't points pointless?  
  
Bah: *shfity eyes* SHUT UP! YOU LOOSE MORE POINTS!  
  
Fuu: But-  
  
BAH: THATS IT! To the corner!  
  
Fuu: *whimpers and goes off*  
  
Bah: *blind folds the rest of them, spins them around, and sends them at the Archer cut out*  
  
DM: *stumbles forward and pins the tutu on his head*  
  
Brittnie: *pins it on his leg*  
  
Kayu: *pins it on the real Archer*  
  
Archer: OW!  
  
Bah: I'd love to let you win for that but I can't  
  
Kayu: Awww  
  
Sai: *pin s it so it covers most of him*  
  
Bah: AND WE HAVE A WINNER!  
  
Sai: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! RACOONS!!!  
  
DT: I like her..... *hands out the Ryou plushies lolly pops and to Kayu a trophy for pinning the real Archer* You all did well stay tuned for *music* RYOU ROUND TWO! *Music changes* ON WIN A BISHI!!! And review! ~_^  
  
Bah: *waves* ya all come back now ya hear? 


	6. chapter 6

DT: I am SO sorry for taking so long to update! This WOULD be the second Ryou round but SOME one set the Ryou clones free and I can't get more so...  
  
Bah: *drags out a cage inside it a tall guy with black spiky hair inside*  
  
DT: I'm going to let you all sign up and beat on him for it  
  
Dark: DT!!! You can't put Yume up!!!  
  
DT: I already have  
  
Dark: *scowls at her light*  
  
DT: Would you rather it be you?  
  
Yume: Dark don't do it!!!  
  
Dark: *whaps her light upside the head and storms off*  
  
DT: Oooo birdies! *falls over*  
  
Justin: Well Yume, it's been nice knowing you  
  
Yume: *sarcastically* Thanks for the reassurance  
  
Archer: Not our fault that once those fan girls get through with you you'll be dead!  
  
Bah: *gasps in horror*  
  
Justin: What is it Bah?  
  
Bah: T-there's more guys in this room then girls!!!  
  
Justin: *looks around* *Giddily* THERE IS!!!  
  
Archer: I think this is his first time being a majority for genders  
  
DT: *nods* It is, well, if you want to beat on Yume review and tell me what weapon you will be using I'll take every one who wants to!  
  
Yume: *whimpers* Show pity 


End file.
